A mothers regret and a son's hate
by Ihateheroes
Summary: This is a story where, when Kushina and Minato put a part of their soul in Naruto. Kushina by a twist of fate managed to wake up in the seal and sees first hand to what her son had gone through. What will a mother do when her son wants to destroy Konoha
1. Chapter 1

Guys this is a story I made ages ago. I'm sorry I couldn't update Fishcake's affair I'm really sick at the moment I can't even eat properly.

So here is another story one that revolves around Kushina and Naruto. (think of it as a bonus for waiting and me disappointing you all)

_italics means flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold Italics is Kushina talking...**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Target<strong>

It was midnight as people who once occupied the districts of Konoha all went home to retire for the night.

However right deep within Konoha was a club which looked to be full as music was on full blazing.

Right at front of the club a hooded figure was there.

He looked to be tall and well defined since he was wearing a hoodie and jeans.

"**You ready" **the boy smirked within his hood "yes" the figure then walked in the club.

Laughter echoed **"This is going to be fun" **

Somewhere a red haired woman bit her lip.

"_Naru-chan"_

* * *

><p>"Welcome to club escapade boss" a blond haired suited man welcomed the hooded boy as he nodded in respect.<p>

"Where is she" the man smirked as the two walked through the club with everyone nodding at the two.

"That bitch was ordering us for a long while now…she is in the back" Naruto smirked "so tell me how she came here"

The man chuckled "we said we had the demon brat and she came running screaming that she wanted to beat him some more"

Naruto smiled.

His plan was working.

Naruto nodded as he then showed himself to the man "okay you know what to do" the Yakuza smirked as he then suddenly punched Naruto in the stomach hard and then out of nowhere three more guys came and started to beat the living crap out of him.

* * *

><p>A woman with a beautiful simple long cream colour kimono, closed by an obi, a red jacket, and a sash over it.<p>

Said woman had long pink hair and a large forehead but she was well developed woman.

She looked to be smirking evily as her green eyes had a glint of madness in them.

The woman came in front of a suited man who looked to be guarding a door.

He looked at the woman and bowed "mistress Haruno" the woman nodded carrying an arrogant smirk "where is the brat"

"he is downstairs ma'am" Mrs Haruno smirked widely "good make sure we don't get disturbed"

The man nodded "yes ma'am where the boy is situated is underground so no one can hear him scream"

Mrs Haruno laughed happily "thank you…you done your job well"

The man bowed again as the woman went through the door and downstairs to meet the demon brat.

"_You thought you will be safe for me demon"_

Mrs Haruno Sakuya was happy.

She who was well known by the Yakuza in Konoha so with their help they managed to catch the boy countless times and each time beat him senseless.

But today was different the brat managed to team up with her daughter.

It angered the elder Haruno as she now decided to beat the boy once more so that he would know his place

"_This time I will beat him harder and make sure he kisses the ground my daughter walks on" _

She then came upon a door in which she heard screams coming from within.

She smirked and then went towards the doorknob and opened it.

When she got inside she saw that she was within a large room with no windows and that right deep within the room was the demon brat who looked to be roughed up as there were three guys at front of him.

He was tied onto a chair and there was a camera in the corner of the room making sure this was filmed.

Naruto was bleeding as he held his head down making him look submissive to Sakuya which made her smile in glee.

The Yakuza turned around to see Mrs Haruno who nodded at them. She then sauntered victoriously to the downcast boy.

"So brat long time no see" Sakura's mothers purred as she was bend towards Naruto and the made him look at her.

"You are so pathetic…I can't believe you have beaten Uchiha-Sama to being the rookie of year"

Haruno Sakuya then in a fit of rage slapped Naruto hard making him fall in towards the ground.

"Pick him up its time we shown him his place" the Yakuza's nodded as they set Naruto straight again.

Sakuya took of her red jacket showing her Kimono more and her assets "Now demon as long as you live I will make sure you will be a pet for those in power like me" she smirked evilly as she then clicked her fingers and in came 5 more men "once I'm through with you I will know who are your masters"

The camera just watched on…

The Yakuza all were behind Mrs Haruno guarding the door with a stoic expression "Now guys let's begin"

However out of the blue someone chuckled its chuckle echoed the room.

Sakura's mother looked at the source as she scowled "what's so funny demon"

Naruto just chuckled as he spitted out some blood. He then raised his head to look at the woman "you say I will belong to you huh" Naruto laughed making the woman fume.

What she didn't know was that behind her the Yakuza's all looked to be smirking.

Naruto stopped laughing as he glared at her his cold eyes made the woman shiver "you were right about one thing though" Naruto then slowly got up shocking the woman as suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind.

She turned around and her eyes went wide.

Her men were the ones who grabbed her "what are you doing let go of me this instant"

The men didn't budge as the woman moved around furiously as then out of nowhere she got slapped hard making her fall to the ground.

"Shut up bitch!" it was the blond haired man who slapped her.

Haruno Sakuya just looked shocked she then her a soft chuckle. She turned slowly to look at Naruto who bended to his knees to look at her.

"Once this is over you will know true fear" the men all laughed as the woman's eyes went wide to what she heard next.

"Boss let's get started"

"yeah boss come on"

Sakuya couldn't believe it they were calling the brat boss which meant that he was …

"Yes I'm their boss" Naruto read her mind as he smiled at the look of terror she was giving him as the woman started to shake.

"you're truly a bitch Sakuya-san instead of being a mother and taking care of your daughter you try to be a hero and kill a demon" Naruto's face came closer to her making the woman look away "Look at me!" Naruto roughly grabbed her head so that she can look at him "you bitch….you need to read a dictionary and see what a demon means whore"

The woman's eyes went wide as then Naruto slapped her hard making her head hit the floor.

"GUYS LETS BEGIN" Naruto screamed as the Yakuza's screamed gleefully.

While the woman laid on the floor she saw a Yakuza go towards the camera and adjust it properly.

Her eyes went wide.

Were they going to do what she thought they were going to do?

Haruno Sakuya's world shattered as suddenly she felt someone lift her up and then grope her breasts.

"ohhhhh she feels nice" a Yakuza man smiled lecherously as another man held her upright.

Naruto watched on as he saw all of the guys in room getting undressed the Uzumaki had a blank expression.

_"**STOP THIS NARUTO!"**_ suddenly Naruto grabbed his head in pain as he fell to his knees.

This didn't stop everyone as they carried on undressing Sakuya.

Naruto who was on his knees got up slowly as he then felt someone grab his shoulder making him turn to the person it was the blond haired man "what's wrong" Naruto shook his head "nothing Echiro just a headache" the man nodded.

Naruto then suddenly felt someone grab his leg making him look at who it was.

The person that grabbed his leg was Haruno Sakuya.

She was naked as she now only wore her panties and looked at Naruto her eyes had fear in them.

She was crying "please…I have a daughter…please"

Naruto's hairs covered his face as he then bend down towards her.

Naruto then gave her the most cruellest look he could muster "enjoy Sakuya" he then got up and turned around "Echiro send me the video once you are done" the man nodded as he had a cruel smirk "alright boss"

Naruto then started to walk towards the door. The moment he opened the door to get out he heard Sakuya scream "PLEASE I'M SORRY PLEASE" Naruto just ignored her as he left the moment he got out of the room the Yakuza pounced.

Screams echoed the room as the camera watched on recording everything

* * *

><p>Konoha district (on the way to Naruto's apartment)<p>

"**Kukukuku….you should have watched Naruto" **The kyuubi's voice echoed in Naruto's head

"I don't have time besides now all I have to do is wait" the fox nodded **"yes the plan finally worked….but could you have done all that without the beatings" **Naruto ignored the fox as he processed to what lead to this situation.

The plan he made was this.

He first gained the respect of the Yakuza's in Konoha by selling wide range of drugs and bringing them mass profit.

The boss was delighted so when he left Konoha he made Naruto the leader of the Yakuza's in Konoha.

So when he heard about Haruno Sakuya and how she paid the Yakuza's to do jobs for her. Naruto decided to let Sakuya have her way.

The Yakuza listened to their boss's orders and then followed Harunos commands.

So when the Haruno ordered them to find Naruto they did and then with Sakuya time and time again beat him until the woman felt confident enough to order the guys around.

However she didn't know that she was just a pawn.

Naruto's thoughts got interrupted as he could hear sobs making him sigh "why do you cry Kushina…does it hurt to see your old comrades like this"

The woman sobbed but answered him _**"what have you become Naruto"**_ the boy just smirked "I'm perfectly fine as you can see"

Kyuubi laughed **"Ah does it hurt to see your son doing this….those pathetic fleshbags deserve it"**

Kushina didn't answer the fox as she regained her bearings "Naruto…I can't let you do this I will stop you" the moment she said that Naruto's mind started to shake.

Uzumaki Naruto was angry "how will stop me huh" Kushina didn't answer as she looked on with wide eyes "you my own mother siding with the villagers who took everything from me" Naruto's mother's eyes went even wider as she was about to quickly respond but Naruto cut her off.

The quake suddenly stopped as Naruto eyes turned cold making his mother's heart stop "why don't you try Kushina…you trash"

Kushina eyes started to water as she fell to her knees. She didn't mean what she said she only wanted Naruto to not fall into his hate.

She wanted her son to just endure and not be like them.

Kyuubi just glared in disgust at the woman before it** "Naruto…I told you when you first made that promise. You are alone, they all are against you even your parents remember they put you in me for you to be a weapon. You became what you are today because you are no fool boy ….you have a heart and that you as well can hate." **

Naruto clenched his fists "I know I won't stop nor rest until everyone here feel my wrath"

_Kushina exploded__** "NARUTO PLEASE JUST LEAVE WHEN YOU BECOME STRONG ENOUGH JUST LEAVE AND FIND HAPPINESS"**_ Kushina stopped to regain her breath _**"please…me and your father made a mistake please"**_

"Kushina…you were with me for a while now weren't you" the woman just listened as she sobbed on "then you know that I never break my promises"

Naruto then stopped as he turned around to look at the hokage tower the moon making the tower look bigger.

"Konoha will fall…each and every one of them will burn"

Kushina trembled while Kyuubi laughed.

Things are going to get interesting.

* * *

><p>So Naruto wants to destroy Konoha and get revenge.<p>

Kushina is just being a mother and doesn't want her son to become a monster

Kyuubi is enjoying its front row tickets to Konoha's oblivion.

Next chapter will be longer as it will be about the aftermath, how Naruto became the rookie of the year and how Sarutobi and the Jounins see Naruto as a prodigy like his mother and father and that the old man is proud of him not knowing that Naruto wants payback.

Let me tell you this...everyone will die…..maybe that's if Kushina doesn't stop her son first.

This is for 18 and over as there will be adult material. You are warned

This is also a Naruto/Harem

So guys **Review** and tell me if it's good

Thanks for reading

Ihateheroes


	2. READ!

Guys listen up. Seriously we all need to calm down with the hardcore lemons for no reason. There is so many Yaoi or other full lemons for no reason. Therefore FF are on a genocide mission shooting every story thats M rated and has a lemon. So first off do something about it either we tone it down or make a petition or something. I opened my email and BAM! I was warned that Fishcakes is on thin ice as are my other stories.

This cant be I'm back with another chapter tommorrow and this happens.

Damn it!

Everyone we are all adults here. Tell FF to have a seperate MA genre where you login or something thats smart right. If I can think this then so can they.

This is getting mad we must do something it really angers me.

Anyway I'm off will be posting soon guys.

See ya.


End file.
